


Clarity

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Discovery, Dismemberment, Empath, Hallucinations, Limbs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Will finally learns to see Hannibal for all that he is.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Clarity

It had been beneath Will Graham’s nose all along. Literally and figuratively. 

All this time, he had been plagued with the nightmares of Garrett Jacob Hobbs dying, leaned against his counter as he smirked.

“ _ See? See? _ ” The man repeated, over and over again. Will could never figure out what he was trying to say.

Not until now.

Now he  _ saw _ .

**.** **.** **.**

Will had been over at Hannibal’s to talk about Jack and the pressures the man was putting on him when Hannibal had gotten a phone call. Excusing himself and stepping outside, Will waited quietly at the table. Looking around he heard the soft hoof beats of the deer-bird. Straightening, he watched as it moved into the doorway, staring at him.

As if in a daze, Will stood, following it curiously. The beast kept at a steady pace, just fast enough to be out of reach, but slow enough to never be out of sight. Will kept up with it, turning a corner and the beast was gone. He froze, looking around.

He was in a separate part of the house now, one he had never ventured into. The door he stood in front of was a dark auburn, and his hair stood on end as he felt the beast’s breath behind him. Its antlers urged him forward, grabbing the knob and opening the door.

Inside, there was a stairway leading down to a cellar. Likely Hannibal’s food storage, Will assumed. So why was he being told to go down?

Descending, Will looked around, flicking the nearest light on. Nothing here but his food, Will declared, he should go upstairs, he shouldn’t be down here, he shouldn’t be investigating his privacy-

But he was anyway, tugging open the door and seeing the wine cellar, then the meat freezer.

When he hauled open the door, cool air rushing out in soft puffs, he almost immediately recognized the hanging meats. They were pig, right? Stepping in, he listened attentively for any sign that Hannibal had returned from the call, but the house was silent.

He looked through the area, narrowing his eyes as he came across an unidentified limb. After a close examination, he reeled back with a shallow breath, hand finding the gun at his waistband. 

It was a human arm.

Will turned around, all his thoughts deserting him when he needed to think the most.

The man moved away from the cold room, back into the wine cellar. He saw the place in entirely new light. Grabbing one of the red wine bottles, led by his impulse, he pulled out the cork and poured the red wine into his hand. What came out was not wine, but another dark red substance he knew all too well. The sticky liquid flowed through his fingers, dripping to the floor where he dropped the wine bottle with a smash.

He could feel a tremble beginning to take over his body, blinking rapidly.

_ “See? _ ” Hobbs breathed in his ear. He tensed, shutting his eyes. No, he didn’t want to see it anymore. He couldn’t-

_ This is my design. _

It all began to make sense now. This was Hannibal’s design, the missing link now piecing together. An unusual calm washed over the man as he looked down at the shattered glass. 

There was no need to be fearful, he reasoned. If Hannibal wanted him dead, he would have killed him by now.

“I see you have found out my secret, William.” The voice got him to jump slightly, turning around to see Hannibal in the doorway. The Lithuanian man looked to be just as calm as Will did, but he could detect the tension between them. Hannibal offered no more words, waiting patiently to see how Will would react; that would gauge his next actions.

Will glanced down at the blood in his hands, then back to Hannibal, actually  _ laughing. _ Sure it probably wasn’t the best time, but  _ that’s _ what made it the best time. All of this had been so blatantly obvious for so long.

“I have. Are you going to kill me now, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal smiled softly. “Not if I don’t have to. You are an amazing case study and a good patient to have. It would be a loss for me as well to have to kill you. However, do not think you are invincible. If you push me, I will dispose of you.”

The dark tone that laced each accented word sent shivers down Will’s spine. He felt his muscles relax, shaking his head. “There’s no need to kill me. I understand, Hannibal. I see now.”

Hannibal slowly approached the other man, outstretching his hands. Will was never fond of physical contact, but this would be a big step for the other. To accept his way of life was not something many could do, but Will was a pure empath, and Hannibal was positive he really did understand.

Will reluctantly took his hands, despite his own being warm and sticky with blood. Looking up at the other, he gave another smile. Hannibal grinned back this time, relaxing. When it came down to the wire, Will’s loyalty lied with him, and not the FBI: that’s what counted. He had done so much to make this happen, all of his work and manipulation, for this one moment. It was finally paying off.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Hannibal chuckled gently, his eyes lit with mirth. “Good. If it wasn’t, I’d have to take your tongue.”


End file.
